The Abominable Showman
A.D.A. Tracey Kibre goes after a Broadway producer for the death of an actress who he was dating when she went missing. Plot Plot Cast Main cast * Bebe Neuwirth as A.D.A. Tracey Kibre * Amy Carlson as A.D.A. Kelly Gaffney * Kirk Acevedo as D.A. Investigator Hector Salazar * Fred Dalton Thompson as D.A. Arthur Branch * Jerry Orbach as D.A. Investigator Lennie Briscoe Recurring cast * David Clayton Rogers as A.D.A. Ted Hearn * Sam Waterston as Executive A.D.A. Jack McCoy * Ben Shenkman as Irv Kressel * Candice Bergen as Judge Amanda Anderlee Guest cast * Annabella Sciorra as Defense Attorney Maggie Dettweiler * Tony Bill as Kurt Lascher * Donald Moffat as Judge Matthew Sherwood * Cady Huffman as Penny Sterba * Lisa Emery as Lynn Blaylock * Tom O'Rourke as Defense Attorney Peter Behrens * Patricia Mauceri as Judge Francesca Caruso * George Luros as Maitre d' Salvatore * Jill Flint as Karen Masters * Rebecca Mader as Melani Ferris * Lynn Chen as Lin * Bo Dieti as Toni Stotti * Alyssa Rae as Dede Blaylock * Nikki E. Walker as Jury Foreman * Tony Cucci as Juror #1 * Chris McGinn as Juror #2 * Janis Dardaris as Juror #3 * Ana Maria Jomolca as Juror #4 * Maria Smith as Karen Phelps * Lev Gorn as Mr. Dushinsky * Antonio D. Charity as Bailiff References Café Des Artistes Quotes "Good looking D.A. takes on the King of Broadway." "You're fired." "Excuse me." "You're fired. I need a woman." : - Peter Behrens and Kurt Lasher "No wonder Russians hate jury trials." : - Tracey Kibre "Why did the little bitch get pregnant?" : - Kurt Lasher "Welcome to the squad, Detective. You're one of Jack McCoy's favorite cops." : - Tracey Kibre "I wanna see your badges!" "We don't need no stinking badges." "What? What did you say?" "I said, yeah, people need to see our badges." : - Penny Sterba and Lennie Briscoe "Life's a bitch." "Yeah, and sometimes the one with the scales is blind, deaf *and* dumb." : - Tracey Kibre and Maggie Dettweiler Background information and notes * Actor Fred Dalton Thompson was credited as 'Fred Thompson' in the opening theme. This was later corrected in the reruns from the episode. * This is the third pilot episode directed by Jean de Segonzac. He also directed the pilot episodes from Law & Order: Special Victims Unit ("Payback") and Law & Order: Criminal Intent ("One"). * Like every other Law & Order spin-off series, the first episode has a special guest appearance from someone from the original show. In this case it is Sam Waterston as Executive A.D.A. Jack McCoy. Actors Jerry Orbach and Fred Dalton Thompson were regular cast members on the original L&O. * Actor Jerry Orbach had already passed away when this episode aired. He died on 28 December 2004, and the episode aired a little over two months later on 3 March 2005. * Actress Annabella Sciorra appears as Defense Attorney Maggie Dettweiler in this episode. Sciorra would later return to the franchise as Detective Carolyn Barek in twelve episodes from Criminal Intent's fifth season. * Although they starred in Law & Order together in seasons thirteen and fourteen, this was the first time that Jerry Orbach and Fred Dalton Thompson shared a scene. Episode scene cards Abominable Showman, The Category:Series Premieres Category:Crossover episodes